


It's Called Marriage

by whothellknows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Friendship, Marriage, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothellknows/pseuds/whothellknows
Summary: W małżeństwie nie chodzi o to, by kupować sobie kwiaty, czy prawić sobie słodkie komplementy. Amy wiedziała to już dawno i nie miała wątpliwości co to tego, co musi zrobić. To była czysta oczywistość, jeżeli istniała jakakolwiek szansa na to, że jeszcze zobaczy Rory'ego.





	It's Called Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Króciutkie, pisane na odblokowanie. Opublikowane także na wattpadzie. UWAGA!! Zawiera spoilery do odcinka "The Angels Take Manhattan".

Stała zapłakana, stojąc twarzą w twarz z kamiennym Aniołem. Jedno mrugnięcie i już jej tam nie będzie. Tuż za nią stał Doctor i błagał ją, by tego nie robiła. Ale River ją rozumiała. Zachęcała ją do tego i chociaż Amy ledwo słuchała ich obojga, była wdzięczna za to co mówią. Wiedziała, że im obojgu na niej zależało. Jednak to jej córka dodawała jej w tamtej chwili otuchy.

W małżeństwie nie chodzi o to, by kupować sobie kwiaty, czy prawić sobie komplenty. Amy wiedziała to już dawno i nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, co musi zrobić. To była czysta oczywistość, jeżeli istniała jakakolwiek szansa na to, że jeszcze zobaczy Rory'ego. Nie przeżyłaby bez niego.

W małżeństwie chodzi o to, by być przy ukochanej osobie wtedy, gdy ta cię potrzebuje. A oni potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Nie mogła zostawić Rory'ego samego we właściwie obcym dla niego świecie. Taka opcja nie istniała. Prędzej by umarła.

Żal jej tylko było, że będzie musiała zostawić swojego Doctora. Swojego obdartusa. Kochała go, oni oboje go kochali. Ona i Rory.

Ten szalony mężczyzna z budki wywrócił ich życie do góry nogami, lecz w dużej mierze zmieniając je na lepsze. Zobaczyli rzeczy, o których im się nawet nie śniło. Dzięki temu co przeżyli, ogromnie umocniła się także jej więź z Rorym.

\- Amy, proszę, po prostu wróć do TARDIS. - Powiedział zrozpaczonym głosem Doctor. Lecz ona była zdecydowana.

\- Obdartusie... - Zaczęła drżącym głosem, mówiąc do niego przydomkiem, który sama mu niegdyś nadała i wzięła głęboki oddech, odwracając się szybko przodem do niego, jednocześnie zostawiając za swoimi plecami Anioła. - Żegnaj. - Powiedziała tylko, patrząc Doctorowi prosto w oczy, chcąc podczas tej sekundy którą miała, przekazać mu jak bardzo jest dla niej ważny, lecz jednocześnie jak zdecydowana była co do tego co musi zrobić. Słowo to ledwo uleciało z jej ust i już jej tam nie było.

W tym momencie Amelia Pond przestała należeć do świata Doctora.

Nie żałowała.

Po jej policzkach spływały wciąż ciurkiem łzy, gdy rozglądała się dokoła, wiedząc że znajdowała się na tym samym cmentarzu, jednakże wiele lat wcześniej, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Nie było tam już Doctora, River, ani Płaczącego Anioła. A może raczej _jeszcze_ ich tam nie było.

Ale...

Przez jedną przerażającą sekundę, Amy ogarnął paniczny strach, że nie trafiła tam gdzie Rory. Jej oddech przyspieszył i była bliska ataku paniki, gdy nagle go ujrzała. Siedział skulony pod drzewem, trzymając twarz w dłoniach. Nie widział jej.

Amy pędem rzuciła się do biegu i już po chwili klęczała przy swoim mężu, przytuląc się do niego z całych sił.

\- Amy? - Zapytał w szoku Rory, obejmując ją ramieniem. Amy nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jego mokre oczy, po prostu ciesząc się że go ma. - Mój Boże, Amy! - Niemal wyszłochał i ujął jej twarz w dłonie, by na niego spojrzała. - Myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. - Wyszeptał, patrząc w oczy swojej ukochanej żonie. - Ciebie Anioł też dopadł? - Zapytał.

Amy pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Sama mu pozwoliłam. - Oznajmiła pewnie, a jej włosy delikatnie powiewały na wietrze.

\- Och, Amy... - Westchnął Rory i z malutkim uśmiechem odgarnął jej kosmyk włosów z twarzy. - Myślałem, że Doctor ci na to nie pozwoli.

\- Nie miał nic do gadania. - Stwierdziła stanowczo i również uniosła kącik ust. - I jeśli sądzisz, że pozwoliłabym mu mnie zatrzymać, to chyba mnie nie znasz, panie Pond. - Dodała i trzepnęła go lekko w ramię.

\- Nie śmiem wątpić. - Odpowiedział Rory i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Poradzi sobie? - Zapytał po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

Amy dobrze wiedziała o co mu chodzi.

\- Ma River. Ona się nim zaopiekuje. - Powiedziała, uśmiechając się smutno i oparła głowę o ramię Rory'ego, patrząc przed siebie.

\- A my? - Zapytał cicho po chwili Rory. - Czy my sobie poradzimy?

Amy westchnęła, lustrując wciąż wzrokiem cmentarz, groby których za kilkadziesiąt lat będzie tam o wiele więcej. W tym ich własny.

Przez dłuższy moment nie odpowiadała, lecz potem, patrząc w przestrzeń, podczas gdy lekki wiatr wciąż rozwiewał jej rude włosy, w objęciach Rory'ego, wróciła myślami do chwil spędzonych w towarzystwie Doctora, jak i tych bez niego, po czym ze łzami w oczach, którym nie pozwoliła jeszcze wypłynąć, wyszeptała cicho i spokojnie, lecz jednocześnie pewnie, jedno słowo. To, które wystarczyło. Które dodawało otuchy, wzywało do podjęcia wyzwania i rozpoczęcia nowej przygody. To, które towarzyszyło im od wielu lat i to, które już zawsze przypominać im miało o najdroższym dla nich przyjacielu:

\- Geronimo...


End file.
